Element Gang: Jumanji: Into the Jungle Teaser
by Element Writer
Summary: A sample of my new Element Gang spin on Jumanji: The Next Level. This will detail pieces of scenes so you will know what this story is about, like a movie trailer. Enjoy! (Sorry if this is not what you expected, I couldn't find a Jumanji: The Next Level category.)


**Element Gang: Jumanji**

**Into the Jungle Teaser**

_**Jumanji, a game of untold mystery.**_

* * *

[_Element Gang:_ _Jumanji_]

At a construction site, young Alan Parrish hears a mysterious drum playing and follows it into a finds a chest and inside it, a board game depicting a jungle with "Jumanji" engraved on it in white lettering.

* * *

_**For years, it has lured children to it, finding ways into getting them to play it…**_

* * *

*Cut to Parrish House, after Alan has set up the game and sits at one side*

"Wanna play?" Alan asks the young Sarah Widdle a she sits across from him.

*26 years later*

A young Beth Frank, young Clarice Frank, Peter Shepherd, and Judy Shepherd are searching around the attic until they find the Jumanji board game.

"Jumanji." Clarice said as she read the cover and her older sister opens the game.

"Oh, it's a board game." Beth said as she sees the inside, including Alan and Sarah's game pieces which are still standing in the same spot when they started the game. "Looks like someone else was playing it before. Weird how they left the game like this."

Beth sets the game on a nearby crate, each of the four children sitting at one side around the game.

"Huh. They're stuck." Judy said after failing to move Alan and Sarah's game pieces back to their starting positions.

"What's going on up here?" Jamey asks as he enters the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Clarice said as she runs over to her father before pulling over to the game by the arm. "Look what we found!"

"Oh, I see you found one of Alan's old board games." Jamey said before he took a closer look at it. "Huh. Haven't seen this in a long time."

"Can we play it, Daddy? Can we?" Clarice asked eagerly. "Please?"

"Okay, okay. But just one game." Jamey said to his daughters.

* * *

[_Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_]

*1996*

On a beach, Mr. Vreeke comes by and stops after hearing some drumming, he then dig up and finds the Jumanji board game in the sand.

[The Vreeke House]

"Hey, kiddo." Mr. Vreeke said after he knocked on his son's door. "I found something. You gotta check this out.

"Jumanji?" A young Alex Vreeke said with no interest in the game as he opens it. "A board game? Who plays board games?" A young Alex Vreeke said as he closes up the game and puts it on a shelf before going to pay video games.

*Later that night*

The game begins to glow in a green light as Alex sleeps, unaware of what was happening to the game his father brought to him. After the light fades, Alex wakes as he heard drumming and follows it to the game case. After he takes it off the shelf and opens it, he finds the game board is gone and there is a game cartridge with a label that says "Jumanji" in its place. Alex places the game into the console and turns it on.

[Outside the Vreeke House]

In a brief moment, a bright green light appears, shining through the window of Alex's room before it suddenly fades away.

*20 years later*

In the storage room of Brantford High School, Martha Kaply and Spencer Gulpin are removing staples from magazines while Bethany Walker is on social media while leaning against the wall and Anthony "Fridge" Johnson is looking around the shelves.

"Yo, what's this?" Fridge said after finding a game console.

Spencer then takes the console and hooks it up to the TV, turning on the game as it appears on the screen. He then reads what it says.

_A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. Jumanji._

* * *

_**Bringing all those who play it into all sorts of unknown danger.**_

* * *

[_Element Gang: Jumanji_]

Sarah rolls the dice and Alan's game piece begins to move on its own.

The two children look to the center of the board as words begin to appear. Alan begins to read the text as it appears.

_In the jungle you must wait until the dice read five or eight_

In an instant, Sarah screams and Alan looks to see his hands becoming paper thin as they were stretched forward by a mysterious force.

"What's happening to you?" Sarah said as Alan begins to scream with the rest of his body followed his hands.

Alan then begins to be pulled forward and spiraling above the game before going straight to the center which had a mysterious green glow as he seemingly went into it and disappearing in the light.

When the light disappears, Sarah hears a strange noise coming from the chimney. When she tries to look into it, a flock of bats appear, causing her to scream.

* * *

Peter takes out the two remaining game pieces and hovers his hand above the game, where they instantly fly out of his hands and stand up in their starting positions, spooking the four children.

"What just happened?" Clarice asked, scared by what happened.

"Don't be scared, Clar. It's probably some microchips or magnets in the board." Beth said before she then takes the dice out. "Okay, since there seems to be only two pieces left—don't know why—looks like two of us will have to sit this one out." She then hands them to Judy. "Judy, Peter, first game's yours."

Then Peter rolls the dice and a group of giant mosquitos appear out of nowhere, scaring the children.

[The kitchen]

The children find Jamey trying to deal with a group of wild monkeys who are wrecking the room.

[The attic]

A shadow of a lion's head is shown on the wall as a lion's tail his the keys of a piano.

[The stairway]

An adult Alan Parrish appeared from behind a door, dressed in hand-made jungle attire.

Alan turns and laughs before he starts running and yells "I'm home!"

"Alan? You're back!" Jamey says as he begins to recognize Alan who then turns to him before he then runs over to hug his old friend. After they break the hug, Jamey then begins introductions. "Alan, meet my daughters, Beth and Clarice. Along with their new friends, Judy and Peter. Kids, I like you to meet my old friend, Alan Parrish."

"Hey, kids." Alan said as he waved to the children.

"Alan, where have you been all these years?" Jamey said to his old friend.

"All these years? What are you talking about?" Alan asked, confused by Jamey's question.

"Alan, the year is 1995." Jamey said as he explains to his friend. "Everybody thought you were dead for the past 26 years."

"Peter, Judy, you're playing the game I started back in 1969." Alan said, explaining what was happening.

[Moments later]

In the living room, Alan tricks an adult Sarah into rolling the dice, after so strange vines begin to grow out of the walls and plants begin to sprout. After some purple flowers sprout and bloom, Peter is then grabbed by the leg by a vine and is dragged to a cabinet where a large yellow pod breaks through the doors and tries to pull and drag Peter.

[Moment later, in the study]

After Alan rolls the dice and begins to read the text that appeared at the center, he stands up with a look of fear.

_A hunter from the darkest wild makes you feel just like a child._

"What is it?" Sarah asked him in concern.

"Van Pelt." Alan answered, right before a gun is fired.

As Alan runs, Van kicks the door open and tries to shoot Alan as he reached the door but the shot misses Alan.

"You miserable coward!" Van Pelt said, speaking to Alan. "Come back and face me like a man!"

[The study]

A loud rumble is heard as the room begins to shake, a miniature sculpture falls off a shelf and shatters, which is followed by a few falling books as all tries to listen on what is happening. After a moment, Alan turns to the others and says…

"Run! It's a stampede!"

After managing to get clear of the path, the group watches as a large group of safari animals charge through the house, running past them.

[The side of a road]

Sarah, Jamey, Tricia, Beth, Clarice, Judy, and Peter sit there after Peter told them he tried to cheat.

"Peter, your hands!" Judy said with shock and Peter looked down to see hair instantly growing on his hands.

[The hallway of the Parrish House]

A storm appears on the ceiling and it begins to rain, flooding the entire house.

[The attic]

Alan along with the game began to sink into the floor, all in fright as the rest of the group backed away from Alan.

After Peter rolls the dice, they both scream as the see a giant spider crawling down by the window. They both run with the game after seeing more giant spider running up behind them.

From outside, the house and the ground split in two, creating a small chasm in the middle.

* * *

[_Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_]

"Pick a character and you're that character in the game." Spencer said as the screen goes to a character selection.

"Which one do I pick?" Fridge asked as five circles with names in them and some description beneath each of them appear on the screen, one that says "Jefferson 'Seaplane' McDonough" is golden while the rest are green with silver lining.

"I don't think it matters that much." Spencer said as they begin selecting their characters.

"Franklin 'Mouse' Finbar." Fridge said as he selects the circle with the name and the description below being "Zoology expert" and "Weapons", making it turn gold. "Sounds like a badass name."

"I'll be Shelly Oberon." Bethany said as she selects the circle with the name "Prof. Shelly Oberon" and the description being "Cartographer" and "Curvy genius", making it turn gold as well.

"Guess I'm Ruby Roundhouse." Martha said as she selected the circle with the name and the description being "Killer of men".

"Dr. Smolder Bravestone." Spencer said as he read the name in one of the circles along with the description below that says "Archeologist" and "Explorer" before selecting it, making it turn gold like the others.

After Spencer hits the "Start" button on his controller, the console begins to glow in a green light and, one by one, the four teenagers slow turn into a sand-like material as they are pulled toward the console, disappearing into the light. When the light disappears, the room is now void of the four.

[Inside the game]

Spencer lands in a jungle on his feet, but as his character Dr. Smolder Bravestone.

"Guys?" Spencer said, his voice now the voice of Smolder.

He tries to scratch his head when he discovers he's bald.

"Where's my hair?" He asks himself.

When he sees his physic, he is shocked to see how different he looked. In an instant, the others then appear, landing on their back on the ground and each as the character they chose.

"What happened to the rest of me?" Fridge asks himself as he then notices his stature before noticing the backpack he had on, shocked by all this. "What is this? What is this on my back? What is this?"

"Oh, my god." Spencer said as he realized that who he was looking at was Fridge who had now became Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. "Fridge?"

"Yeah, I'm Fridge. Who are you?" Fridge asks, not yet realizing that who he was talking to was Spencer.

"It's me, Spencer." Spencer answered him. He then looked to Martha who had now been turned into Ruby Roundhouse. "Martha?"

"Yeah." Marth said, trying to cover her mid-section. "Why am I wearing half of shirt and short-shorts in the jungle?"

"What is going on here?" Fridge asked.

"I think we got sucked into Jumanji," Spencer said as he explains, "and we've become the avatars we chose."

"So that means…" Bethany said before she started figuring it out.

"Bethany?" Spencer said as he looked Bethany, surprised to see she had been turned into Professor Shelly Oberon.

"Oh, my god." Bethany said as she started going over to a nearby lagoon, trying to see her reflection.

"Wait, Bethany. Bethany, don't!" Fridge said, trying to stop her, but it was too late as she gasped.

"NO!" She yelled out as she saw she had turned into a man. "I'm an overweight, middle-aged man."

"I don't have my Claritin and all I see here is pollen." Spencer said, worried about his allergies getting to him.

"Well, I don't have the top 2 feet of my body!" Fridge said to him, emphasizing his short height.

Suddenly, a jungle buggy appears and stops beside the group.

"Welcome to Jumanji." Nigel Billingsley said as pokes his head out the window.

[Moments later, in an open plane]

"This is a video game," Spencer said as he explains to the others, "which means we have to beat the game. To beat the game, you have to complete all the levels."

[Moments earlier]

A hippo appears and roars out, scaring the group.

[Moments later]

Suddenly, a group of men on motorcycles appear and head towards the group.

[Moments later, at the bottom of the waterfall]

"We all have three lives." Spencer said in realization, examining Martha's arm.

"So what happens if we lose all of them?" Martha asked, nervous about the answer.

"That means…game over." Spencer said with worry.

[Moments later, at Alan's hideout]

"I'm Alex." Alex (who had become Jefferson 'Seaplane' McDonough) said, introducing himself to the group.

[Moments later, outside the hanger]

"She's pretty fly." Alex said, talking about the plan with Martha distracting the guards. "And those guys don't meet a lot of new people."

"Fly?" Fridge asked Alex, confused by what he said.

"Well, not like "Cindy Crawford" fly," Alex said to Fridge, "but, in Jumanji, she da bomb."

"Da bomb?" Bethany said, just as confused as Fridge.

"Cindy Crawford?" Spencer said, having the same feeling of confusion.

"That's your go-to?" Fridge asked.

"I'm just saying," Alex said. "I'm sure they'd like to get jiggy with her."

After a moment of silence, Spencer then asked "Alex, what year do you think this is?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked in confusion, causing Fridge to say "Oh, no."

"It's 1996." Alex said, shocking the three around him.

"You're Alex Vreeke, aren't you?" Spencer said with realization.

"Yeah. That's right." Alex said, still confused by this.

"Hold on, you mean Vreeke House?" Fridge asked Spencer, making him nod "yes".

"Wait, what are you—what are you guys talking about?" Alex asked, confused by this. "How do you know me?"

"Alex, I don't know exactly how to tell you, but…" Spencer said, afraid to tell Alex the truth.

"You've been in this game for 20 years!" Fridge said, shocking Alex.

"What?" Alex said in shock. "No. You guys are messing with me, right?"

"No, we're not." Bethany said to Alex. "Alex Vreeke, everybody in Brantford knows about you. You're the kid that disappeared 20 years ago."

"20 years?" Alex said in disbelief.

* * *

_**No one knows of where it came from or how it came to be, only that it has a mysterious and dangerous power only known to those who have played it.**_

* * *

After the dice land on 2, Alan's game piece moves to the center as gold letters formed underneath, the letters spelling out…

"Jumanji." Alan said before Van Pelt tries to shoot him as Sarah went to his side.

Before the bullet could touch them, it stops in mid-air and is turned to dust as it is being pulled back by a familiar invisible force. The same happens to Van Pelt's gun as it is being pulled to the side. Suddenly, all the animals that appeared from the game came crashing through a window, being mysterious carried off the ground. As the animals are being span around above the game, Van Pelt is then pulled off the ground with them. Alan and Sarah hold onto each other as animals and Van Pelt are pulled to the center of the game, disappearing in the same way Alan did after his first roll.

After it is over, Alan and Sarah look at each other to see they were now kids again and back to the moment to where they first started the game.

* * *

Spencer places the jewel into the Jaguar's Eye and him and the other players shout out "Jumanji!"

As the jewel begins to glow, a mysterious wave of light appears from the jewel and spreads throughout Jumanji, harmlessly pass the players. When the wave reaches Van Pelt, he is turned into bramble (that is blown away by the wind) and a group of rats (which then begin scurrying away into the jungle).

To a clear view of the jungle, the area where the Jaguar statue resides is surrounded by a field of light. After a moment, a great green flash suddenly appears. After it fades away, it is day and the jungle appears to be peaceful.

*Moments later*

The players gather in front of Nigel's jungle buggy as he steps out with a smile on his face.

"Well done, intrepid explorers!" Nigel said to them. "You lifted the curse! All of Jumanji thanks you." The players look at each other, proud for what they have done. "Your work here is done, so sadly this is where we part." He then looks to Alex. "Seaplane' McDonough," Nigel then put out his hand to him, "let me shake your hand."

Alex then goes over and shakes Nigel's hand. After so, Alex then goes through the same process as the others as they were sucked into the game, this time heading skyward and to the Jaguar's Eye before disappearing into it.

"Adieu, Professor Shelly Oberon." Nigel said as he turned to Bethany and Bethany then walked over and shook his hand, what had happened to Alex now happening to her as well. He then turned to Fridge as he took off the backpack as Nigel spoke to him. "I'll miss you the most, Franklin…"

"Get me the hell out of here." Fridge said as he then shook his hand, what happened to his fellow players happening to him.

"Farewell, Ruby Roundhouse." Nigel said as he turned to Martha.

"Wait!" Spencer said, stopping her. "What if we didn't go back? I just… I like being like this…with you."

"And let's be like this every day. Just come home." Martha said to Spencer before she walked up and shook his hand, following her fellow players and leaving Spencer to think as he held the backpack.

Nigel then finally turned to Spencer and said "Dr. Bravestone…"

After a moment, Spencer gives the backpack to Nigel and says "Nigel…I'm ready to go home."

"Farewell, my good man." Nigel said as Spencer then joined his fellow players and disappeared into the Jaguar's Eye.

[Brantford High School Storage Room]

After a moment, Spencer looks and sees he's back to his normal self and looks around to see his friends rejoicing that they're back to normal too.

[The streets of the Vreeke House]

The group looks to see the Vreeke House look like it was brand new with decorations upon it.

[A short moment later]

After the man who came out of the van looks to see Spencer and the others, he then looks to Mr. Vreeke and says "Hey, Dad, will you give me a second?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Mr. Vreeke said as he then goes back inside while the man walks over to Spencer and the others and stands in front of them before he spoke, smiling at the four teenagers.

"Bethany." The man said to Bethany, before he starts pointing to Spencer. "Spencer." He then looks to Martha with a raised eyebrow. "Ruby Roundhouse?" He then looked to Fridge. "And that would make you Fridge. I'm stoked to see you. All of you."

*Time skip, Brantford High School*

All four teenagers look towards the storage room as they hear the drums again. After doing so, they all look at each other with concern.

[Moments later, behind the school]

The console is lying on the ground before Fridge drops a bowling ball on it, smashing it. The four teens then begin walking away, glad now that they no longer have to worry about the game.

* * *

_**After 47 years, the origins of Jumanji still remain a mystery and remains unknown to all…**_

_**Except for one man.**_

_**He is the only person who truly knows about the powers of the game.**_

_**Great knowledge passed down to him from one who had spent most of his life trying to solve the mystery of Jumanji.**_

_**And that man is…**_

* * *

[_Nora's, _a short moment after Fridge and Martha arrived]

"Axel, come over at meet my friends." Bethany said as Axel got up from his seat.

"Bethany, who's this?" Fridge asked as Axel walked over to the three. "Your new boyfriend?"

"Actually I am." Axel said to Fridge, surprising him.

"Whoa, what?" Fridge asked as he and Martha looked at him and Bethany in surprise.

"Axel Frank, pleasure to meet you both." Axel said, introducing himself before introducing Basar and the others as they walked over. "These are my friends: Basar, Tricha, Mari, Trustin, and Jay."

"Sup." Basar said, greeting Fridge and Martha.

"Hey, I thought there was supposed to be three of you meeting us here." Axel said, noticing Spencer's absence.

"You mean Spencer?" Fridge asked him.

"Yeah, where is he?" Axel asked. "He did say he'd be here right?"

"Yeah." Fridge said to him.

"Well, didn't you check on him to make sure?" Axel asked.

"I haven't heard a word from him in a while." Martha said.

"Did you check up on him at his house?" Axel asked.

[Spencer's house, Spencer's room, a doorbell rings as Eddie uses his chairlift to get down the stairs.]

Eddie moves a bit in an effort to make go faster.

"I'm coming!" Eddie said as the doorbell rang again.

After he opens the door to find Fridge, Martha, Bethany, Axel, and the others on the other side.

"Grandpa Eddie?" Fridge said with surprise.

"Anthony?" Eddie said, feeling the same as he saw his grandson's old friend. "This is Martha and Bethany." Fridge said as he began introductions. "And these guys are Axel, Tricha, Basar, Trustin, Mari, and Jay. Guys, this is Spencer's grandfather."

"Hello, sir." Axel said to Eddie.

"Nice to meet you." Martha said to Eddie.

"Morning." Milo said as he walked over to stand beside Eddie.

"Oh, sorry to barge in on you guys." Axel said to Eddie and Milo.

"Oh, you're not barging. _He's_ barging." Eddie said, talking about Eddie.

"Milo Walker." Milo said as he introduced himself.

"Meh!" Eddie grunted in disgust.

"Did you guys see Spencer?" Eddie asked them.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Axel asked.

* * *

*Hours earlier, basement at night*

Spencer sits at a work bench and opens a black case. After gazing upon it for a while, he puts his hand in, takes out, and holds the Jumanji game cartridge.

* * *

The group begins to hear drumming and all of them run down to the basement.

"What the hell?" Basar asked, confused by all this.

"Fridge, M, is that…?" Bethany said with fear as she saw Spencer's attempt at repairing the game console.

"What is that?" Jay asked after the group goes over to the work bench.

"Oh, no." Axel said with fear as he finds the Jumanji cartridge connected to the console. "It's Jumanji."

"I thought you said it was a board game, not a video game." Basar said with confusion.

"I did." Axel said to him. "Looks like it changed itself into a video game."

"Wait, Axel you know what Jumanji is?" Bethany asked him.

"More than you think." Axel said before he took out and opened his father's journal, showing Bethany and her friends the information it had inside. "It was something my father was trying to solve. The game has been around for centuries, tricking children into playing it and unleashing all kinds of chaos."

"Yeah, already went through that." Fridge said to him.

"Looks like your friend decided to go and play another round." Axel said.

"We gotta go get him." Martha said to the group.

"Are you out of your mind?" Fridge said to her with shock.

"We've been there." Martha said, trying to get her friends on board. "We know what to expect. He'd do the same for you. For any of us."

"I'm coming too." Axel said to the group. "You're gonna need my help if we're gonna get your friend out of there."

* * *

_**Everything you know about Jumanji…**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fridge said to Axel.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I can handle myself." Axel said to Fridge before he went over to the work bench and put his hand over the game controller. "Okay, Jumanji, let's play."

* * *

_**Is about to change.**_

* * *

Just after Axel grabs the controller, the toggles and buttons glow green and some sparks flew out of the circuits, spooking Axel into dropping it as the cracked light begins to glow as well.

"Axel, what did you do?" Jay asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Axel answered before a stream of green energy flows out of the light and hits the group.

"What the hell? We haven't even picked our guys yet!" Fridge said.

"Uh, guys?" Trustin said as what had happened to the previous players in _Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_ happened to him.

All around, the same thing happens to Axel, Tricha, Mari, Fridge, and Jay.

"Oh, I hate this part." Martha said as the same thing happened to him.

"Axel, what's happening?" Basar asked as it was happening to him as well.

"I don't know! This is new to me!" Axel said right before the group gets sucked into the game.

"Did you hear something?" Milo said to Eddie as they sit at the table in the kitchen.

"Eh?" Eddie said in confusion.

[Inside the game]

Martha lands in a jungle on his feet, but as her character Ruby Roundhouse. After she stand up, she looks to see Dr. Smolder Bravestone behind her.

"Hey, Spencer." She said to him with a smile and her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Bravestone said in confusion.

"What?" Martha said in confusion.

"Who are you?" Bravestone said to her.

"What the Sandhill happened to me?" Franklin Finbar said as he sat up from the grass.

"Oh, my god." Martha said in realization. "You're Spencer's grandfather."

"Are we in Florida?" Eddie (who had now become Bravestone) said in confusion.

"And you…" Martha said to Finbar, not sure if he was Fridge or not.

"Milo Walker." Finbar said to her, revealing himself as Milo. "Did I die and turned into some kind of small, muscular boy scout?"

"Are we dead?" Eddie asked before three figures feel from the sky, all of them landing on their feet in different heroic stances.

The group consisted a brunette woman with long hair and a reptilian tail with gold four spikes arrange like ones of a stegosaurus and wore jungle exploration attire and glasses and two blonde men, one muscular and the other slightly less muscular than the former, dressed in a mixture of jungle exploration attire and jungle native attire along with some tribal paint on their faces.

"Whoa!" the woman said as she and the two men stood up. "That was weird."

"What the hell was that?" the muscular man said.

"I think inners are all mixed up." The other blonde man said as he held his stomach.

Suddenly, Professor Shelly Oberon falls in and lands on top of Milo, following and landing on top of him him are three more people, two men and one woman. One of the men had short, neatly-combed, black hair and wore a proper jungle exploration attire with an ascot and the other had blonde, curly hair and wore a jungle native attire. The woman had long, blonde hair and wore clothes similar to Ruby Roundhouse's attire.

"Ow!" the curly haired man said, holding his chest. "That really hurt!"

"Oh, I say," the black haired man said with an etiquette tone as he sat up, "that was quite the dreadful landing."

"Oh, why does my chest hurt so much? Ow." the woman groaned as she sat up, clutching her chest.

"Bethany?" Martha said as Shelly got to his feet.

"Bethany?" the brunette said with confusion.

"What? I'm not…" Shelly said with confusion before he gave a look of shock in realization. "No. no, no!"

"Fridge?" Martha said with shock.

"I'm the old fat dude." Shelly said in shock, revealing himself as Fridge. "This can't be happening!"

"Hold on, Fridge?" the woman said to Fridge with surprise. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I'm Fridge." Fridge said to her. "Who are you?"

"Forget who she is." The blonde woman said as she got to her feet and started walking over to Martha with a smile on her face. "Better question is who is she? Hubba-hubba!"

"Okay, who are you?" Martha asked, being uncomfortable as the woman walks around her.

"Oh, I'm known by many names, sweet cheeks, but you can call me…?" the blonde said before the brunette interrupted her.

"Wait, Jay?" the brunette said to her.

"Yep, Jay Richey, don't wore it out." The blonde woman said, revealing herself as Jay. "But how did you know…" Jay gives a look of shock as he saw the brunette's tail. "No way. Axel?"

"Yeah, who else, hose brain?" the brunette said, revealing herself as Axel.

"Even in a jungle, you still can't give me a break, can ya, smoke breath?" Jay said to his friend.

"Yep, that's Jay and Axel alright." the other mixed attire blonde said. "No one goes at each other likes these two."

"Trustin?" Axel said, realizing the man was Trustin.

"Yep." Trustin said, confirming it. "Now can someone tell me why I look like I'm at a costume party?"

"Ooh, I love costume parties!" the curly haired man excitedly said before he giggled.

"What? Mari?!" Axel said in shock.

"Of course, it's me, silly!" the man said, revealing himself as the cheerful Mari. "Who else would it be?"

"Wait, you guys are here, then that means…" the muscular blonde man said before he started looking around. "Trich, where are you?"

"Wait, Basar?" Axel said, realizing the man was Basar.

"Yeah, it's me." Basar said to Axel, confirming it. "Now where's Trich?"

"I'm right here." the black haired man as he stood up, dusting himself off and revealing himself as Tricha.

"Tricha?" Axel said as he looked at Tricha, surprised to see she had been turned into a man.

"Oh, my god." Martha said with shock.

"This is like déjà vu right now." Fridge said.

"Déjà vu? What are you…?" Axel said before he saw and realized he had been turned into a woman and then screaming out in fright. "I've been turned into a woman!"

"At least you're not the only one." Trustin said as he pointed at Jay.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jay said before he looked down and saw he was a woman as well. "What the…? Oh, come on!"

"My hip feels good now." Eddie said, twirling his hips around. "My joints feel like butter."

"Ooh! I feel loose myself." Milo said with surprise before he scrunched up the legs of his shorts to look at his thighs. "Look at my thighs."

"Look at your thighs." Eddie said, surprised to see Milo's thighs.

"Look at my thighs." Milo said, still surprised by his thighs.

"Wait, Milo? Eddie?" Axel said, making the two men look at him as he realizing they were the old men he had just met.

"How'd you know it was them?" Fridge asked him.

"I recognize the wonder of old men getting fresh new bodies anywhere." Axel said, causing Martha and Fridge to give him looks of confusion as the two old men start doing jumping jacks. "Long story."

"What is happening?" Basar yelled out in shock.

"We're in Jumanji, aren't we?" Axel said.

"Yeah, that's about it." Fridge said.

"Who cares where we are?" Jay said as he was shocked by all of this. "You said that only you, your girlfriend, and those two were going in, not all of us! And why are those geezers here and why do we all look like this?"

"Okay, everybody, relax!" Martha said, getting everyone to calm down. "Obviously we have some problems."

"We're in the wrong bodies!" Fridge said, speaking about himself, Milo, and Eddie. "I came back and things actually got worse."

"What is going on with Jay here?" Axel said as he noticed Jay's attire. "What kind of girl wears half of shirt and short-shorts in the jungle?"

"That's not really him." Martha said, explaining what happened to the elementals. "That's the avatar this game made for him. Apparently, the game sucked all of you in and placed you into avatars."

"That explains a lot." Axel said, getting all of it.

"Wait, if those two are girls, then that means…" Tricha said before she started figuring it out. "Oh, my god."

"Wait, Trich. Tricha, don't!" Basar said, trying to stop her as she started going over to a nearby lagoon, trying to see her reflection, but it was too late as she gasped.

"NO!" She yelled out as she saw she had turned into a man. "I'm a middle-aged man."

"My girls!" Mari said, shocked to find her boobs are gone.

"Wow! Now I see why girls like these so much." Jay said, fondling his avatar's breasts. "Look at these things."

"Jay, stop playing with yourself!" Axel said, slapping Jay in the head before talking to Martha. "How exactly did this happen? The game is supposed to take those who are willing to play it. How did those salty, old codgers get sucked in here?"

"The game is busted." Martha answered him.

"Who's game?" Milo said before Fridge motioned for Martha to explain. "I'm not it. I don't want to be it."

"Well, I don't have the top 2 feet of my body!" Fridge said to him, emphasizing his short height.

"Listen up now." Fridge said as he went over to stand in front of the whole group as they all look to him. "This is a dangerous place. You got to have eyes at the back of your…"

"Snake!" Axel said right before a large boa appears and chops at Fridge's head, the event causing the rest of the group to look with horror and scream.

"What the Sandhill just happened to him?" Milo said, still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Well, guys, welcome to the jungle." Axel said with worry. "Let's all just watch our backs, okay?"

[Moments later]

In an open area of the jungle, a plane lands as the group arrives. A window in the cockpit opens to reveal the pilot as Nigel.

"Welcome to Jumanji!" Nigel said to the group.

* * *

As the plane is flying over a desert, Nigel speaks to the group.

"This next adventure is even more challenging. The threats are greater, the animals are fiercer, and you'll need to help of your new friends face them. Every second count." Nigel said to the group as they all look at each other. "And remember, the future of Jumanji is in your hands."

"I only have one question." Eddie said to Nigel. "Who is Jumanji?"

"Is that Barbra's boy?" Milo asked.

"We're gonna die." Fridge said with fear.

"We did die." Milo said to him.

"Are we in Hell?" Eddie asked Nigel.

"I knew it." Milo said.

"Oh, my god." Martha said, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"You guys are gonna need help to survive this." Axel said to Martha and Fridge.

Suddenly, Nigel pulls a switch and the floor opens up, sending the group into the sand.

"What the hell?" Fridge said as they all recover from being dropped off in the desert. "Where's the jungle? This is a whole new thing. No one told us we had to do a whole new thing!"

"What? You never heard of sequels?" Axel said to Fridge before he started explaining what was going on. "The way it works with playing Jumanji is like explorers in a safari, every new game is a new exploration, meaning there's going to be all kinds of new stuff you have to deal with every time you play the game."

* * *

_**The drums are louder…**_

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Axel said as he heard the drums playing.

"If those drums are playing, that means…" Fridge said right before Martha starts running towards Milo.

"Look out!" Martha said as she get Milo away and a hippo chomps where he was standing.

* * *

_**And the danger…**_

* * *

"Oh, my god." Jay said with eyes full of shock.

"Ostriches!" Axel said as a stampede of ostriches started coming right for them.

* * *

_**Next…**_

* * *

*The Fortress*

The group take on Jurgen's soldiers and Martha manages to kick one of the soldiers down while he was in a chair.

"Awesome!" Martha said impressed by this.

After Axel and Jay kick a guy unconscious, they both smile and high-five each other.

"You go, girls! Guys? Whatever!" Mari said as she uses her dance-fighting skills to take down three soldiers.

* * *

_**Level.**_

* * *

*The Forest*

The group run along the revolving suspension bridge as they try to escape the horde of deadly mandrills.

* * *

_**New players**_

* * *

"Okay, how exactly does all of this work?" Axel asked, speaking to Fridge and Martha.

"We each have three lives." Martha said, explaining the rules of the game.

"Lose all three and it's game over." Axel said, understanding what it means.

"Great." Jay said, sarcastically with a smile before receiving a grim look. "Now I have to worry about dying three times!"

"Anything else?" Axel asked.

"Check this out." Martha said as she taps the left side of Eddie's chest and makes Dr. Bravestone's status chart appear beside him. "Strengths and weaknesses."

"Cool. We got status charts." Axel said, amazed by the chart beside Eddie.

"Fearless, check. Speed, climbing—boomerang?" Eddie said as he looks at the "Strengths" list before looking at the rest of the group with confusion. "'Smoldering intensity'?"

"What's 'Smoldering intensity'?" Axel asked looking to Martha and Fridge.

"It's that stupid face he makes." Fridge answered, kneeling down on the sand.

"What stupid face?" Axel asked, not really getting what Fridge meant.

"Huh?" Eddie said, making the rest of the group look at him before he starts smoldering.

The Element Gang is surprised by this sudden action.

"There it is." Fridge said as he got up.

"Okay, that's actually pretty cool." Axel said as he was impressed by the serious appearance of the smolder.

"Eddie? Eddie, you okay?" Milo said to Eddie, making him break the smolder and give a look of disgust. "His whole left side is shutting down. Eddie, look at me!"

"Yeah?" Eddie said as he looked at Milo.

"There you go. Now you're back." Milo said with relief."

"Let's see here." Axel said after Eddie made Milo's avatar's status chart appear. "Strengths: zoology, weapons valet… linguistics?"

"Didn't have that last time." Fridge said with confusion.

"Oh, goodness." Milo said with surprise.

"Nunchucks." Martha said after making her avatar's status chart appear and seeing her new strength. "That's new."

"Those are pretty good fighting skills." Axel said, impressed by the list.

"Me next! Me next!" Mari said excitedly before she made her avatar's status chart appear.

"Aikido, dance fighting, weapons specialist, lock-picking, lightning blasts, paralysis touch, flash dash, and nunchucks." Axel said as he read the "Strengths" list on the chart, making Mari squeal. "Looks like our avatars were based off our real world skills."

"A character based off of myself?" Tricha said as she got excited about this. "Now I must see how fabulous my avatar is."

"Taichi, seducing charm, master of disguise, speed, accuracy, wind blast, air funnel." Basar said as he read off the "Strengths" list.

"Sure saw that one coming." Axel said with an unimpressed look on his face as Basar then made his avatar's status chart appear.

"Strength, kickboxing, rock blasts, digging, stone shield… Rush attack?" Basar said as he read off the "Strengths" list on the chart. "That's awesome!"

"Stealth, agility, freeze breath, ninja stars." Trustin said after seeing the "Strengths" list of his avatar's status chart. "Looks like I'm basically a jungle ninja."

When Jay sees his avatar's status chart, he gives a grim look and says "I hate this game."

"What's the problem?" Axel said before pointing out the "Strengths" list items. "Zoologist, speed, accuracy, water cannon, water-breathing, boomerang, karate, linguistics, and seductress. Okay, those two don't really make much sense, but they're all still good. Aren't those strengths you want?"

"Yeah, but I also wanted actual strength, which is my weakness along with heat." Jay said, pointing out the "Weakness" list. "How exactly is being weak in the heat good for a desert adventure? Why does everything seem to be out to get me?"

"Let's see what I got." Axel said before he made his avatar's status chart appear. "Whoa! Strengths: strength, speed, climbing, metalbending self-weaponry, climbing, flame breath, accuracy, martial arts, vast knowledge of expertise, fearless, linguistics… 'Smoldering intensity'? Why would I need…?" He stops talking as then starts smoldering.

"Whoa!" Fridge said as everyone is surprised by this. "Okay, that actually is pretty cool. You got a pretty good list." He then makes his avatar's status chart appear and gives a look of disappointment. "List of weaknesses: endurance, heat, sun, and sand." He then started getting all frustrated. "How is this guy character in an adventure game? Man, it is hot out here!"

* * *

_**More danger**_

* * *

"We have to find Spencer and Bethany." Martha said to the group.

"Easier said than done." Axel said to her. "We were only prepared for the jungle and the board game version of the game, not for anything like this."

*After Nigh Pursuit level*

Suddenly the drums start playing, only they playing at a vivace tempo.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Basar said as he and the group heard the drums playing again, making them all stop. "What is it now?"

"Yeah, we already beat the level! Why are the drums playing?" Jay said, confused by this.

"Oh, no." Axel said with a look of fear. "I know what this is."

"What is it? What's going on?" Fridge asked, confused by this.

"Looks like the environment isn't the only thing that changed." Axel said as he explained what was going on. "It's brought in a new type of level. The worst of them all."

Suddenly, a fist rises from the ground, creating a large hole. Out of the whole came Tristone.

[Bridgeway of the Thief level]

"Dr. Bravestone, we finally meet." DarkPuncher said as the group look to see him appear on another bridge.

[Cave of Roars level]

With Axel leading with a torch in hand, the group stops when they suddenly hear a roar in front of them. After a moment, dark purple electricity appears and reveals DarkBlaster in front of them, roaring out in anger.

[Flooding Forest level]

After a moment of trekking through the snow, the group stops as icicles suddenly land right in front of them.

"Not another step." A voice said and thr group turn and watch as two figure jump out from one of the trees and lands with some distance in front of them. The figures are then revealed to be DarkFang and DarkRang.

[Sky of Fire level]

As Spencer struggles to get into the blimp, he looks to see something covered in a burning, blue blaze coming at him. He soon finds out that it's Dargon with a look of rage on her face.

[Flooding Forest level]

DarkRang's left hand and DarkFang's right hand become surrounded in a blue blaze and the two high-five each other, the clash of their hands creating a burst of blue energy that flows throw the forest.

[Cave of Roars]

DarkBlaster crosses his arms and grunts as he becomes surround in blue flames. After a moment, he roars out and a burst of blue energy spreads throughout the cave.

[Bridgeway of the Thief level]

After he reaches the end of his bridge, DarkPuncher crosses his arms as they are surrounded in a blue blaze and then breaks them out in a wave in front of him, unleashing a wave of blue energy that spreads throughout the area.

[Desert Rumble level]

Tristone clenches his right hand and it becomes surrounded in a blue blaze before he then slams it into the ground, releasing a wave of blue energy that spreads and covers the ground of the area. After so, the ground began to shake and the sand began to shift around, parts of the ground beginning to rise around the area.

[Flooding Forest level]

After the burst disappears, the ground began to shake as walls of ice began to form the ends of the forest and geysers of water started to appear in the forest, flooding the area.

[Cave of Roars]

After the energy disappears, parts of the cave's walls begin glow blue and turned into crystal. After they do, the crystals begin to produce blue electricity and fill the area with bolts of the electricity.

[Bridgeway of the Thief level]

After the energy disappears, the suspension bridges begin to move around, rotating around as they do.

[Desert Rumble level]

When the shaking stops, the group find themselves trapped in walls of rock and sand formed into a coliseum-like structure.

"Boss battles." Axel said as they look forward as Tristone roars and starts charging at them.

* * *

_**Bigger problems**_

* * *

"How come we can't transform?" Mari asked, confused her and the other elementals can't transform.

"Some of our abilities must've been turned into power-ups." Axel said, explaining the reason for this. "It is a video game, so it's possible that we have to find power-ups in order to use the skills that we actually need."

[Desert Rumble level]

As Tristone is attack, Basar manages to grab the "Quake Slam" power-up and starts using the attack, transforming into Apolloid and jumping into the air.

"Quake Slam!" Basar said as he came down on Tristone, slamming the villain into the ground with his fists.

[Flooding Forest level]

Underwater, after dodging DarkRang's attacks, Jay manages to find and goes to get the "AquaRang Barrage" power-up.

Above water on a large slab of ice, after dodging DarkFang's attacks, Trustin finds the "Blizzard Howl" on a floating tree and goes over to grab it.

The two get the power-ups at the same time and the two aiming and using their attacks on their advancing opponents, Jay transforming into AquaRang and Trustin transforming into FrostFang.

"AquaRang Barrage!" Jay said as he fired multiple blasts of water which turn into boomerangs and begin striking DarkRang, revolving around and striking her repeatedly for a moment for combining into one and striking her as a powerful attack which sends her straight out of the water.

"Blizzard Howl!" Trustin said as he then howled out, sending out a blast of freezing wind and ice that hits DarkFang and starts sending him backwards.

[Bridgeway of the Thief level]

As DarkPuncher is coming right for them, suddenly the "Tempest Knuckle" power-up appears in front of Tricha. She takes it and begins using her avatar's attack, transforming into TornPuncher and turning her hands into fists, air gathering up in the holes on her knuckles.

"Tempest Knuckle!" Tricha said as she then does a spiraling double-punch, her left arm under her right arm as powerful gusts of wind shoot out of her knuckles, creating two wind tunnels that spiral together, hit DarkPuncher, and send him flying into the mountain behind him.

[The Desert]

"Milo, Eddie, I know this might be difficult for you two," Axel said to the old men, "but if we're ever gonna get through this, you two will have to work together."

[Moments later]

"You almost killed us, Eddie!" Milo said as the two start fighting.

"Ah!" Eddie yelled out in pain as he holds his nose after Milo facepalms it, an attack which shocks the group. Eddie soon recovered from the attack, lowers his hand, and glares at Milo. "What the hell was that?"

"Taichi nose pop." Milo said before Eddie smacks him with his fist, sending Milo slamming into a rock which he slides off and then lands flat on the ground.

"Well, at least you didn't kill him." Fridge said right before the larger rock on top of the other rock tips over and falls right on top of Milo, killing him. "Oh!"

[The Forest]

"Who's this guy?" Axel said as he and the group watch Alex (who had once again became Jefferson 'Seaplane' McDonough) mount off the black horse he rode in on.

"Oh, guys, this Alex Vreeke." Martha said, doing introductions.

"Bethany thought you might need some help." Alex said as he explained why he was there.

"Where is Bethany?" Axel asked, wondering where his girlfriend was.

"She's right here." Alex said and then the horse neighed.

"He said 'Like, oh, my god! Like, I'm a total horse!'" Milo said in his usual calm demeanor, translating what the horse was saying and revealing it was Bethany.

"Yep, that's Bethany." Fridge said as everyone except for Alex was shocked by this, recognizing her way of talking.

"Hey." Martha said as she nervously waved at Bethany.

"Always knew you were a horse's ass." Jay said as he started laughing before Axel smacked him in the chest, making Jay holding onto his chest in pain.

* * *

_**The game…**_

"How do we beat the game if the game is busted?" Martha asked, worried that not all of them will leave the game alive.

"There has to be a way to win." Alex said.

* * *

_**Isn't…**_

* * *

"He's right." Axel said as he started talking to the group. "We all faced great challenges today. Some not having much experience like this until now and most of having already gone through this before."

[The Dunes]

"You are a terrible driver, Eddie." Milo said as Eddie drove the buggy with the ostriches following behind before he is grabbed by an ostrich and Eddie tries to make sure he isn't taken away. "Don't let me go!"

[Moments later]

"Uh, Eddie?" Milo said as Eddie continued driving towards the rock ridge at edge of the canyon.

"We're not gonna make it!" Axel said to him.

"We're gonna make it." Eddie said.

After he drives off the ridge, the rest of the group screams as buggy starts going over the canyon.

"We're not gonna make it." Eddie said as he saw they were falling short.

[The Oasis]

Eddie and Axel fight a group of enemies in front of the camel stables.

[Desert Rumble level]

Basar fight Tristone, both using hand-to-hand combat and elemental attacks, Tristone using the sand on the ground to attack Basar.

[The Forest, Bridgeway of the Thief level]

The group is running from the mandrills on the suspension bridges, the Element Gang fight off some that had started to close in on them.

Tricha faces DarkPuncher, their constant fights of hand-to-hand combat and elemental attacks moving from one bridge to another.

[Cave of Thunder]

Mari and DarkBlaster fight each other using hand-to-hand combat and elemental attacks, dashing at each other in streaks of lightning in moments of hand-to-hand combat, Mari in yellow and DarkBlaster in dark purple.

[Flooding Forest]

Trustin and DarkFang fight each other in hand-to-hand combat and with elemental attacks while Jay and DarkRang do the same with the two constantly going in and coming out of the water.

[The Fortress, treasure room]

Axel and Kaze fight each other in hand-to-hand combat and with blades on their arms.

* * *

_**Playing.**_

* * *

"We will find a way to survive this." Axel said.

[The Fortress]

As Spencer and Martha are climbing the cliff, part of the cliffside falls off, making Martha lose her grip, but Spencer manages to grab her, saving her from falling to her doom.

"As long as we stick together." Axel said before they do a hands in the middle.

"Be aggressive." Bethany chants as she and the group have their hands in the middle. "Be-be aggressive."

"Seriously?" Basar said with a nonchalant look on his face.

"That's not what I thought this was." Fridge said, confused by this.

"Bethany, it's not that kind of hands in middle." Axel said to her.

"Sorry." Bethany said to the group.

"Let's just… Go, team." Axel said, signaling a break.

"Go, team!" the rest of the group says as they break the hands in the middle.

[A few moments earlier]

"Yes! I'm back!" Bethany (now Professor Oberon again) excitedly said before she started talking to herself, hugging herself. "I missed you so much." She then speaks to the group. "Oh, you guys, hi."

"Bethany." Martha said to her as she and Axel smile at her.

"Guys, we're back in Jumanji!" Bethany said, excitedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think of this little sneak peek at my new Element Gang story? Thought this might bring in a little more excitement. Sorry about the no epic scenes at the end thing, I couldn't figure out a way to describe all that. Also I'll be looking for help with the point of views of original cast of **_**Jumanji: The Next Level**_** along with creating the avatars for the Element Gang. If you would like to help me with that, just PM me and we can start working on making it. Also, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
